Human Trafficking Ring (Season Ten)
The Human Trafficking Ring (exact name unknown) appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Nothing is currently known about the ring, other than it targeted women and occasionally men, abducting and selling them to clients motivated by sex. At least some of these clients are serial killers. The ring is active in many states in the U.S. Season Ten X The ring was seen at the end of the episode, in which three members abduct a woman who is out jogging in the southwestern portion of the U.S. The scene then cuts to a brief montage of clients browsing through the ring's website in search of a potential victim to purchase. One of these clients comes across the woman who was previously abducted, who is up for sale. It is known that they provided serial killer Steven Parkett his third victim and a would-be victim who escaped and was rescued by the BAU. The Hunt The ring will reappear in the episode, where they are successful in abducting Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis. Modus Operandi In their known appearances, the ring targeted women and sometimes men living all over the U.S., whom they abducted. It is known they would lure a victim with a ruse before subduing and abducting them. Afterwards, they would sell them to a client through an online auction. Profile The unsubs are ring of sophisticated human traffickers. Their operation is mobile which is why is gone undetected for so long. A broker leads the ring with a male accomplice and a female accomplice. They find victims and tailor their abduction plan to each of their vulnerabilities. Their victims are sold, most likely online to buyers who've been vetted by their team. A male accomplice was shot dead by the broker, suggesting infighting and tension, which could give authorities an opening on the ring. Someone out there knows the leader of this ring. No one should be fooled by his façade as he is a master manipulator. His female accomplice is possibly a compliant victim, who trauma bonded with the broker after years in captivity. The group's sophistication level suggests they are experienced, so it is expected of them to employ forensic countermeasures to hide and change the appearance of the victims before the broker sells them off. Known Members *Alex Zorgen . Portrayed by Brian Howe. *Donna Mangold . Portrayed by Melora Walters. *Kyle Zorgen . Portrayed by Brent Chase. *At least three unnamed other members . All portrayed by uncredited actors. Known Clients *Steven Parkett . Portrayed by Eric Frentzel. *Colin Dupley . Portrayed by Kevin Fry-Bowers. *Miles Hendrick . Portrayed by Chris Degner. *Numerous unnamed clients all over the U.S. All portrayed by uncredited actors Known Victims *Unspecified dates: **At least fifty unnamed victims, all abducted and sold to clients who later murdered them. Known ones are: ***Riverside, California: Kim Eakle ***Unspecified location in Virginia: Three unnamed women ***Unspecified locations: ****Unnamed woman ****Unnamed woman ****Eileen Banks **Unspecified location: Two unnamed women *2014: **September, San Diego, California: Angie Stanton **October 2, southwestern U.S.: Unnamed woman *May 1, 2015, Washington, D.C.: Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis : **Meg Callahan **Markayla Davis Notes *The ring is the second human trafficking ring to appear in the show's history. The first one appeared in the Season Six finale episode Supply and Demand. Appearances *Season Ten **"X" **"The Hunt" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Abductors